


Gypsy heart

by Terfle



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Journey, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: When the robber girl & Gerda cross paths





	Gypsy heart

The robber girl avails her prey,

That tentative stranger who has made her way

To the lonely place where the gypsies roam

The sly maiden claims a playmate for home.

Wily as a fox, perilous with the knife

The playmate tells her story, valiantly requests for the need of her life.

Gerda begs and Gerda pleads

The means to escape, her gaoler concedes.

The reindeer is set free, his heels set to fly

To carry Miss Gerda, up over and high

To battle with the winter foe

The Queen in her ice and snow.

This she knows must be done

Before frost can beat the dawn of the sun.


End file.
